I'm Here With You
by faithfullly
Summary: He had been planning this night for weeks, and some waiter was actually ruining it by hitting on his girlfriend. Valentine's Day. Finchel. Rated M for smut.


**A/N:** I didn't think I was going to have time to finish this before V-Day, but another day sick at home really paid off! I also got to fulfill many of my own desires, and some of my fans' desires in this! Here's pretty much everything squeezed in for no other reason than my own pleasure, so I hope you guys like it as well!

**Rating:** M for smut

**Pairing:** Finchel

* * *

><p>Finn had nothing against Valentine's Day – quite the opposite, he actually liked Valentine's Day pretty much. Okay, maybe he wasn't that into lovey-dovey gifts, cuddly plush bears holding hearts saying "I love you", or heart-shaped chocolate boxes. It sometimes felt like a reason to treat your loved one specially – although that's what you should do every day of the year, not just on February the 14th.<p>

Still, it had always been kind of a tradition at McKinley High, to take your partner out for a Valentine dinner at Breadstix. This year was no exception. Finn had made sure to reserve his and Rachel's favorite table weeks in advance. Now he knew that no one would sit there for the night, because there was a little green sign with "Reserved" printed in white on it.

"Hey, baby." Finn said with a smile as he approached Rachel by her locker.

"Hey, Finn!" Rachel said, letting him kiss her on the cheek, before returning to go through her locker.

"You know, I've reserved a table for us at Breadstix tonight." he told her, shifting the weight on his feet a little. "I was kinda hoping you would want to go out… since it's Valentine's Day and all."

Rachel finally found her Science book, looking at it proudly before turning to Finn again. "You _reserved_ a table?"

"Well, yeah." Finn replied. "Our favorite table. I had to do it really early so that–"

He was cut off by her lips crashing onto his. As their lips parted, she grinned at him. "You're the best boyfriend ever, Finn."

"So, you're coming?"

"Of course!" she said, taking a hold of his arm, walking together with him to their Science class.

Finn had tried to make the night really special in all possible ways. He had even asked if he could get the house for himself that night, but his Mom and Burt didn't agree. He was short on money as well. He could barely afford the dinner at Breadstix, much less a hotel room for one night. School was keeping him too busy to work at the tire shop, and he had no other way to earn money.

It's not all about the sex, he had to tell himself. But it would've been great to top off the night with that. He knew Rachel would've enjoyed that too – but then again, they had been going at it for quite a few months, so maybe a pause from having sex every second day would do them both good.

As usual Finn went to pick her up with his truck, and she was looking gorgeous. She was wearing a dress that looked pretty much Rachel-like, but it was bright red and had a huge bow on the back (which Finn fantasized about opening up like a present at the end of the night). "You look really pretty." he told her softly, helping her to get inside the truck.

"You look pretty nice yourself." she told him with a giggle, and he knew she meant it, because she was crazy about his flannel shirts. He had just happened to pick her favorite one as well – a checkered red and white one, and a red t-shirt under it. They both had to smile at how their outfits matched, and they hadn't even planned it.

On the drive to Breadstix, Finn sat silent while Rachel talked about the Valentine assignment Mr. Schuester had given them for Glee club, and what songs she had been thinking of. She stopped talking when Finn parked the truck outside Breadstix, and she looked surprised of how fast the drive had been. Finn helped her out of the truck, holding onto her hand tightly as they walked inside.

Breadstix was packed with people who were out on their Valentine dates. Their table that Finn had reserved was luckily empty, and he offered Rachel a seat with a silent "I love you", before he sat down opposite her. They had barely sat down before a waiter approached them, asking them what they'd be ordering. They both ordered the same pasta dish, and water to drink.

"Thanks!" the waiter said, winking at Rachel. Finn noticed this, and he looked at Rachel with a concerned face.

"What?" she asked, scanning through the menu again. Finn nodded his head in the direction of the waiter, folding his arms over his chest. Rachel looked at Finn as if she couldn't believe that he was accusing her. "Finn, he took our order."

"And winked at you." Finn huffed under his breath. Rachel leaned forward and touched his arm, rubbing it a little. He looked at her and saw she was smiling.

"I'm here with _you_, Finn." Rachel said, reaching for his hand. He let her grab it, and the way she rubbed her fingers over his brought a small smile to his face. "Don't let him destroy our evening for you, okay?" Finn nodded, squeezing her hand lightly.

Finn trusted Rachel, and knew that she would never go for a freaking waiter at Breadstix when she was with him – but still, the way that waiter kept smiling at her suggestively throughout the night made Finn feel really bad inside. He had been planning this night for weeks, and some waiter was actually ruining it by hitting on his girlfriend. On top of it all, Rachel kept sending the waiter glances too, and she smiled at him really brightly every time he came over to their table – and it killed Finn to see her like that.

Rachel had been wondering why Finn was almost squeezing the feel out of her hand throughout the entire night, and he squeezed her hand extra hard when she looked away from him. Finn had been looking quite upset all night, and Rachel recognized his fake smiles every now and then. "Is everything okay, Finn?" she whispered as they were having dessert. Finn waved it off with his hand and a slight nod, continuing to eat the pie he had ordered.

After almost shoving the payment in the hand of the waiter, Finn had to try really hard to not just storm out of Breadstix and leave Rachel behind. Rachel noticed how upset Finn looked as they exited the restaurant, and she stopped right before they approached Finn's truck, unhooking their arms. "Finn." she said seriously, and he looked at her with so much pain in his expression that she wanted to cry. "What's wrong, Finn?"

Finn leaned back against the truck with a loud sigh. "Just you. And – and him." Finn said, pointing his hand to the entrance of the restaurant. "I planned this night for weeks, Rachel. I – I wanted to make Valentine's Day really special for you this year." he had to take a break as his voice cracked. "B-but then you spend half of the night flirting with _that_ guy!"

"Finn, I – I didn't – he was the one who was flirting with me, I wasn't flirting back!" Rachel tried, reaching for Finn's hand, but he pulled away. "Finn – I already told you."

"Yeah, but it didn't look like you were there with _me._" Finn mumbled, fiddling with his hands.

Rachel smiled at him, and it made him even more irritated to see that she didn't take this as seriously as he did. She reached for his hand again, this time grabbing it so fast that he didn't have time to pull away. She squeezed it tightly, just like he had been doing with hers all night. "It's pretty hard to _not_ be there with you when you keep doing this." she said softly. "And… I know that you can't stand seeing me with someone else." She let go of his hand so that she could caress his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I actually like that about you, Finn." He looked so confused that she had to giggle at him. "You're so protective that you sometimes exaggerate."

"Yeah, but I can't let another guy steal you from me on Valentine's Day of all–" He was interrupted by her lips crashing on his. Her tongue slowly slipped inside his mouth, and he gladly let her in. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her desperately against himself.

Rachel gave Finn's lips a quick, teasing lick as they parted, and she immediately knew that he was feeling better. "Besides," Rachel whispered, "Valentine's Day isn't over yet." Finn gave her another kiss straight on the mouth before opening the truck door for her so that he could drive her home.

Finn had trouble concentrating on the road when he felt Rachel's fingers trace circles on his lap, slowly caressing the inside of his thigh. The drive felt as if it would never end, just the way she was touching him, the way his jeans were feeling awfully tight, and the way she was biting her lip – he had to pull over. He had no idea where they were, but he didn't think anyone would care that he just pulled over on the side of the road.

Rachel looked at him as if he pulled over because he was angry, because he looked really frustrated. She knew she was wrong when he threw himself over her in the next second, hungrily kissing her mouth. "Finn!" Rachel exclaimed into the kiss, but Finn didn't cease kissing her for a second.

"You were the one teasing." Finn breathed huskily, leaning his forehead against hers. "Besides, you could use some reminding in who your boyfriend is, right here and right now." He leaned in to kiss her once again, forcefully slipping his own tongue inside her mouth, eliciting a moan from her.

Rachel tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, and Finn immediately took both his tops off, letting Rachel roam her hands over him. "Don't tell me you're_ jealous_, Finny?" she whispered teasingly while he kissed his way down to her collarbone.

"Well, there's no freaking waiter that can do this to you." Finn murmured, carefully untying the bow on the back of Rachel's dress. Her breath hitched as Finn started pulling down the dress from her shoulders, kissing the newly exposed skin. He smiled as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra under the dress. He looked up at her and saw she was blushing. "Were you expecting this, or what?" he whispered, moving his hands to slowly massage her breasts. She replied with a moan of his name, and he leaned in to capture her left nipple between his lips, twirling his tongue around it while he continued pulling her dress lower and lower down over her body, now exposing her abdomen already.

She grabbed his wrist before he could pull down the dress fully. She took a hold of his belt, pulling him closer to her by the hips as well, so that he was practically hovering over her completely, while she skillfully buckled it up. She shoved his jeans down, earning a soft bite in her nipple from him as a punishment. He continued pulling down her dress, leaving them both in only their underwear.

As a car drove by, Rachel was struck by panic. "Finn, what if someone sees us?" she asked. Finn didn't leave her nipple for a second, he just hummed into it in a seductive way. "Finn–"

He left her nipple so that he could look her straight in the eyes. "No one will care." he whispered, brushing his own nose over hers softly. "Besides, you told me you didn't care about anyone else and that you're here with _me_ tonight." Before she had time to object, Finn's hand had found the dampness of her panties. "And," he whispered, licking her lower lip, "you seem way too excited to stop now." He carefully rubbed two fingers against her through her panties, immediately making her squirm and whimper his name.

"Finn…" she whimpered, and she didn't have to ask him twice. He slipped his hand inside her panties, almost moaning out loud himself at how wet she was. He teased her folds with one finger, really slowly. He knew it annoyed her, because she wanted him so desperately. She repeated his name with a whimper, and he inserted one finger into her, slowly pumping it in and out. He curled it deep inside her, and she writhed under him in a way that made him think he was hurting her for a moment. "More, Finn." she moaned, and he added a second digit.

He captured her lips in his own, starting a tongue war with her, while increasing speed on his hand. She moaned loudly into the kiss, and when Finn felt her entire body tense up, he stopped. "Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, looking at him angrily. When he made no move to continue fingering her, she grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling him onto her while she yanked them down forcefully. "You're mean." she said, grabbing his member without warning.

He let out a choked moan, almost crashing on top of her as she started moving her hand along his length. "Shit, Rachel…" he breathed. He didn't let her go on for much longer before he grabbed her wrist. He looked her straight in the eyes for a few seconds. "Condom." he said with a playful smile, leaning down to get his jeans.

"Finn..?" Rachel whispered, and he looked up at her. "Were you expecting this?" He laughed at how she tilted her eyebrow at him, and he gave her a kiss before ripping the foil wrapper open. She took the condom from his hand, and he didn't object at all as she rolled it on over his length.

He propped her up better on the seat. It was really tight, and they were both practically sitting up while doing this, but none of them seemed to care. Rachel was leaning against the window, her skin sticking to it a little. Finn kissed her on the lips again, looking her straight in the eyes as he guided himself inside her. It had been a few days, so Rachel had to grow comfortable with him inside her for a while before he could move.

"You okay, baby?" he whispered in her ear, and she nodded. He pulled himself out slowly, before thrusting back inside, making her moan. "Like this?" he whispered, licking her earlobe teasingly, while repeating the same move. She moaned his name, her hips buckling back at him. He wrapped his arms around her so that she was almost sitting in his lap now, continuing to thrust into her. "Oh, god, Rachel!" he moaned into her ear, and he could feel her nails digging into his back.

He slowly laid her down against the truck's door again, continuing to thrust into her at a fast speed now. There were beads of sweat running down Finn's forehead, and the noises he was making were almost enough to tip Rachel over the edge, but he thought she'd need some help. He started rubbing her clit with his thumb, hearing the change in her moans as he did so. "Finn… faster!" she moaned.

Finn increased the speed on his thrusting, almost swearing that Rachel's back would be bruised from being slammed into the car door that hard. He moaned out her name, as they both reached their peaks together. Rachel's walls tightened around Finn's member, causing him to spill inside the condom. He had to grab the car seat to not crash over her. They both stared at each other, breathing heavily while trying to come down from their highs.

Finn pulled himself out of her and started chuckling as he saw the steam on the windows. Rachel started laughing upon seeing them too. "Well, at least we know no one could be spying on us." Finn said, starting to search for his clothes.

Rachel snatched Finn's flannel shirt before he had time to get it. "Can I come over?" she asked, pulling it on.

Finn looked at her as if he couldn't believe what she had just asked. "What?" he said. "Everyone's at home…" He couldn't resist the look she was giving him. "Okay. We just have to be really quiet, and you'll have to leave early."

"Good. I can't bother to get into my dress again." she said, sniffing his flannel shirt.

"That one looks so much hotter on you." Finn said before sliding over to the driver's seat again. "Besides, you're not going to be wearing it for that long." He turned the key in the ignition, waiting for the steam on the windows to disappear before they could drive.

"I thought we had to be quiet?" she asked.

"Oh, I can be quiet. Can you?" he asked, tilting one eyebrow at her before continuing the drive home.

Finn helped Rachel out after they had parked the car in the driving way, telling her to hurry inside before anyone saw them running around half-naked. Luckily, both his mother and Burt had gone to sleep, and Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

As they were both settled in Finn's bed, snuggling up close to each other, Finn had to admit that it had been quite a great night after all. "Thanks, Rachel." he whispered, giving her a soft kiss. "It's great having you sleep over to top off the night."

"You're not being hopelessly jealous of that waiter anymore, are you?" Rachel whispered, and Finn shook his head. "Good. Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, and Happy Valentine's Day to all you lovelies out there! xoxo


End file.
